


Little black dress

by BringMeBackHome



Series: Nuit du FoF [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Ficlet, First Meetings, Implied Relationships
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BringMeBackHome/pseuds/BringMeBackHome
Summary: Ou un délicieux parfum attire Sanji qui marche tranquillement dans les rues de Water 7.
Relationships: Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Nuit du FoF [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587172
Kudos: 7





	Little black dress

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet écrit en une heure dans le cadre de la nuit du FoF, le thème était "parfum". Et qui de mieux que Sanji pour détecter un parfum ?
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Sanji marchait dans les rues de Water Seven, un léger sourire planant sur ses lèvres. Il prit une inspiration, tirant sur sa cigarette avant d'expirer lentement. Il baissa sa main le temps de quelques secondes avant de la reporter à sa bouche pour recommencer. Passionné de cuisine depuis son enfance, il avait quitté le restaurant familial pour partir à l'aventure et monter sa propre affaire. Ses voyages l'avaient mené à Water Seven, ville dans laquelle il restait depuis trois mois. Il n'arrivait pas se lasser du cadre, malgré tous les problèmes dont il regorgeait ; tsunami, élévation de l'eau et il en passait. Quelque chose retenait le blond ici, sans qu'il ne sache encore quoi exactement.

Il termina sa cigarette et garda le mégot pendant quelques longues secondes entre ses doigts, jusqu'à ce qu'il passe devant une poubelle. Et déjà, il avait une autre cigarette entre l'index et le majeur. Il ne regrettait pas vraiment d'avoir commencé à fumer, mais il regrettait le fait de ne pas pouvoir ralentir le rythme. Il les enchainait, sans même prendre le temps de les savourer. Quel gâchis ! Un soupir, gris à cause de la fumée, traversa la barrière de ses lèvres. Soudain, son attention fut attirée par la devanture d'un restaurant. Son ventre gargouilla sans aucune discrétion ; c'était l'occasion d'aller découvrir la concurrence.

Il termina rapidement sa cigarette et entra sans plus attendre dans l'établissement. Immédiatement, une délicieuse odeur emplie ses narines. La personne qui se trouvait derrière les fourneaux maîtrisait l'art de la cuisine. Malgré tout, il préférait attendre de goûter avant de porter un jugement définitif. Un jeune homme l'accueillit et il demanda une table pour une personne seulement. Après quasiment une heure, il ressortit de l'établissement, le ventre plein et le palais envoûté par les saveurs de la cuisine du chef. Il venait de découvrir une très, très bonne adresse et il espérait pouvoir arriver à s'implanter avec un tel concurrent. De toute façon, rien n'était encore figé dans le marbre, peut-être que cette ville n'allait pas lui convenir et qu'il allait devoir aller au Nouveau Monde pour trouver chaussure à son pied.

Mécaniquement, il sortir une cigarette du paquet et l'alluma. A la première bouffée, la nicotine se répandit immédiatement en lui, l'apaisant. Sans réel but, il continua de se promener dans la ville entre les canaux et les passants. Perdu dans ses pensées, ce fut une odeur bien distincte qui le ramena à la réalité. Il fronça les sourcils, s'arrêta, avant prendre une nouvelle inspiration ; il ne se trompait pas. Sans un mot, il fit demi-tour et déclara presque dans l'oreille d'une rousse sans même se rendre compte à quel point son comportement était étrange :

« La petite robe noire. »

Cette dernière sursauta, se retourna et le frappa de toutes ses forces au niveau de la mâchoire. Le blond se contenta de glousser, bien plus amusé que terrifié par la situation. Il s'excusa platement et les traits, tirés de la jeune femme s'apaisèrent lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle ne craignait rien. Elle était d'une beauté époustouflante, comme il en avait rarement vu. Après quelques secondes qu'il passa à l'observer, elle finit par rougir et détourner le regard, gênée. Un sourire étira les lèvres de Sanji. Et s'il venait de trouver ce quelque chose qui le retiendrait ?

**Author's Note:**

> N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis ou un Kudos ~


End file.
